Droplets of Memories
by Spades And Swords
Summary: Thor remembers the first time he met that little baby that his father brought back to Asgard after the war, and how he ended up becoming Loki, his younger brother and worst enemy.


**_Disclaimer :All Characters belong to Marvel._**

**_Note : Well, this fic was born as an excersise to help me overcome the writer's block that has been impeding to write correctly for the past few weeks._**

**_Hope you enjoy . By the way this is not Thorki in the romantic way, its just pure brotherly love :)_**

* * *

Thor is not proud of his memory, as it tends to overlook insignificant and important details alike. However, he clearly remembers the first time he met Loki, his little brother.

Thor was just a little but energetic three-years old god back then.

He remembers how he and his mother received Odin at the entrance of the palace , as the war with the frost giants had finally come to an end. In his arms, his father carried a small bundle wrapped in green blankets.

Thor thought it was a rare relic of war that his father had reclaimed as a trophy after defeating the Jotun. A very peculiar relic it was, and little Thor didn't like it at all.

He had expected a more interesting relic, like a mighty sword, or maybe a daunting enemy armor.

With his natural childish indiscretion, Thor didn't bother to hide a pout of disappointment, but when the little bundle began to move, Thor began to felt surpirsed. Suddenly ,the boring relic that his father had brought home didn't seem that boring anymore.

In fact, little Thor was anxious to watch it more closely.

His father, who had been talking seriously with Frigga, gently handed the small blundle to his wife.

His mother looked equally confused and surprised, but little Thor didn't care.

He just wanted to take a closer look at that strange relic.

He pulled the skirt of his mother with his tiny but strong fist, pouting .

"Want see, want see " said Thor ,with his limited vocabulary " Want see, Mommy"

Odin and Frigga looked at each other for a moment. After a silence that seemed endless for little Thor, Odin nodded slowly.

"There's nothing to fear" said Odin to Frigga with conciliatory voice . "Go ahead"

Frigga, a little more calm, knelt to be at the same level of little Thor.

"Thor, my son ... " his mother told him sweetly ,as Thor happily and closely examined the relic, which turned out to be a sleeping baby " Meet Loki, your little brother."

"Brother? " Thor repeated curiously, not fully understanding what those words meant " What is brother? Brother is toy? "

"No, little one " Odin had intervened this time, kneeling beside his wife. Little Thor saw the bandage covering the left eye of his father, but he did not say anything about it ", Your brother will be, from now on, your closest ally and friend. He will protect you, and you will protect him. He will love you, and you will love him. And even in the most blinding light or in the deepest darkness, you will have each other to find the way back home. That's what a brother is."

"Brother ... You, Loki, my little brother ... " Little Thor whispered to the baby as he held him in his arms with the help of his mother "I, Thor ... your big brother."

"Exactly ... " praised Odin, with a slight smile that Frigga shared.

At that moment, the baby Loki opened his eyes . Little Thor smiled at the strange green color that painted the eyes of his younger brother. They looked funny.

Frigga and Odin thought the baby would begin to cry, so they tried to remove him from Thor's arms, but Thor grabbed the baby firmly and refused to let go of him.

"No" ordered Thor with a protective tone in his voice "My brother. I protect "

To the surprise of his parents, Loki calmed almost instantly and fell asleep again in Thor's arms

"Brother, you sleepy" Thor said with a laugh " But sleep well. I protect"

"You will be a wonderful big brother, my dear boy " Frigga said, hugging Thor and also baby Loki with tears in her eyes.

"Loki is very lucky to have you as a brother, Thor. " Odin had exclaimed,gently stroking his son's blond hair.

"No" , Thor replied with cheerful voice "I'm lucky to have Loki."

Wasn't that true?

The last thing Thor had expected that day was becoming big brother. And it had been much better than any foolish sword or boring armor, with which Thor probably wouldn't have been able to play with anyways.

Loki was still very small, but his father had said he would be his best friend and ally, meaning that Thor may soon be able to play with him. Loki would be his accomplice in his antics, his companion in his adventures and his friend in all their games.

And the best of all was that Thor had nothing to fear anymore, because he knew that Loki would protect him, just as he would protect Loki.

Thor would never let any big bad monster hurt his little brother!

That was a promise Thor made to Loki in silence, and he would never dare to break it.

And even if tough times were waiting for them in the coming years, in which Thor ended up extremly upset by Loki's somewhat cruel jokes and pranks, or when Loki cried when Thor's games proved to be too tough, Thor was always sure of something:

Meeting Loki, his younger brother, was the happiest moment of his entire life.

And that fact was reaffirmed every time Loki faithfully followed his older brother anywhere, even if Loki was frightened, and also whenever Thor comforted Loki when he had nightmares involving the horrible ice giants.

All the times they played together in the palace, with their merry voices and laughs echoing trough the halls until the evening took possession of the sky .

Whenever Loki was planning a new prank, or when Thor managed to get himself in another fight, Thor was there to help his brother to carry out his schemes, and Loki was there to help Thor heal his wounds after every fight.

Thor could ocassionally punch Loki, but if anyone else dared to hit him, Thor made sure to give the responsible a couple of broken bones. Loki could fool and make fun of Thor, but if anyone else dared to insult his brother, Loki was responsible of transforming that person's food into snakes for a week.

As Odin had said ,the brothers were always protecting each other.

And Thor loved his younger brother.

Even when Loki became that creature that only caused destruction and chaos, Thor still loved him the same way he had done when he first held him in his arms, when Loki was just a baby.

Even when Loki betrayed him in a web of lies and bitterness that seemed everlasting, Thor still loved his brother.

And even at that moment, where Thor was dying at Loki's hands after their last terrible battle, even then, Thor still loved Loki.

Thor didin't see Loki as the monster everyone hated, but as the brother he had always cared for. As the baby that entered his life unexpectedly, as the child he grew up with, and as the brother with whom he fought and laughed in all occasions.

The feeling was strange ... but it was also comforting. Perhaps death was giving him the wisdom that he was never able to fully achieve in his life.

"Thor ... my brother, this is the cruel fate that life has given us. It is not the one I wished for, but it is the only one we have ... the only one we could ever reach for... "

Loki talked with emotionless voice, but by then, Thor was already dead. As he watched the corpse of Thor, his big brother, the rest of the Avengers arrived to the scene. Loki looked at them, and he watched how their faces transformed in expressions of anger and pain.

Would they kill him? Loki wished with all his heart they would. It would be the most merciful thing they could do for him .

"I also loved him, you know? My brother ... " Loki said feeling how the death-scented air caressed his face. His emotions ,apparently, had died together with Thor "I loved him very much. Maybe thats why I had to kill him. "

Loki closed his eyes and he started to remembered.

He was very proud of his memory, which never loose track from of any detail. Loki smiled weakly, and wept silently as he realized how clearly he remembered the day when he had first met Thor, his big brother.

In that memory, thought Loki with bitter consolation, he and Thor could be together again.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
